This invention relates to a door or wing for electrical household appliances.
More specifically, this invention has for its subject-matter a door or wing connected to the respective mounting structure of an electrical household appliance such as an oven.
This specification describes this invention with reference to an oven purely by way of example and without restricting the scope of the inventive concept.
Prior art doors or wings comprise two hinges used to connect them to the structure of an oven or other electrical household appliance.
The hinges normally consist of two separate parts kinematically linked to each other, either directly or through an interposed lever.
More specifically, the first part is fixed to the oven structure on one side of the oven opening, whilst the second part is fixed to one edge of the oven door which can thus be tilt opened with respect to the opening.
One or more elastic elements are interposed between the two hinge parts.
When the oven door is tilted away from the closed position, the elastic elements first oppose the movement which detaches the door from the oven mounting frame and then, instead, they oppose the subsequent rotational movement of the door and its consequent lowering to the position in which the access opening of the oven is fully open.
During the second part of its opening movement, the door, under the combined action of its weight, which tends to pull it downwards, and of the elastic elements, which oppose this downward pulling action, is thus made to turn gradually.
One of the most complex and time-consuming, and hence cost-intensive, steps in the assembly of a hinge is that of inserting into one of its components the elastic elements described above which must be mounted in a preloaded condition if they are to operate effectively.